Devilish
by Sunny Winds
Summary: Hardened by his losses, bitter to the world, Endymion wanted two things most. To possess Serenity once more, and to finally have the revenge he’d been craving for, for more than a thousand years.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! My sincere apologies about the lack of updates. I've found out that second year of college is way harder than first year. Unfortunately, this is not an update. Instead, I am combining the first five chapters that I have written into one large installment. My reasons for doing so: 1. I disliked how short they were individually. 2. I can revise the first 5 chapters. By doing so, I can actually remember what I was planning on writing. And most importantly of all, 3., so I can make future chapters much longer! 

BTW, "..."means someone is talking, and '...' means someone is thinking. Sorry for any confusion, I'm having some italicizing problems with R

Prologue

The skies rumbled with an ominous sensation. Bursts of lightning showered the darkened clouds, like a dark omen to the innocents of the world. Mothers all around the world tucked their babes into their beds, whispering words of protection and love. Mama birds nestled closer to their precious burdens, covering them from rain and wind.

All felt safe tonight. All, but one.

A lone figure is seen trudging through streets flooding from the downpour of the rains. Garbed in a thin tank top and a skirt unsuited for the unexpected weather, Serena Tsukino was alone in the world. Loved by no one, wanted by no one, Serena did not have a family to go home to. Having no reason, no goal, and no ambition in life to live, she was resigned to a life of loneliness and fear of having no one to love, but worst yet, of having no one to love her in return.

Abandoned at an unknown age, Serena grew up in a hovel orphanage. Never knowing what it felt like to be loved, to be wanted, Serena lived her first 18 years of life in a shadowed corner of one of the cities worst rundown orphanages. The children sent there were never wanted, never adopted. For who would come here to pick up a flea infested stray when there was the even cleaner, even popular, Azubu Orphanage.

Even one resigned to a life alone, Serena Tsukino was a different cast off. She had fire, passion, a temper. But alas, even Serena did not know she had these traits, for they lay dormant within her, awaiting the one who would rouse the true spirit of this seemingly shy and withdrawn girl.

The day she turned 18, Serena became a true adult, and was released from the government's hold on her life. Knowing she would be facing a life of starvation with no roof over her head, she applied and received a job at a local sewing plant run by a ruthless Mr. Strom.

Now 20, Serena had been working for Mr. Strom for two years. Two years of avoiding his repulsive advances, his lustful appraisals of her slender body, his sexual innuendos, Serena had no choice but to continue on with her work. For though she feared going to work daily, for she was often called into his office alone, this was the only job she could secure.

Without it, how would she pay the monthly rent on her shabby apartment? Who would buy the groceries to feed her? Who would pay the electricity bill so she could stay warm during weathers like this?

Similar to how she was resigned to a life with no love, she was resigned to a job she despised.

Having just gotten off of work, narrowly missing Mr. Strom's advancing hands, Serena cursed her luck at being outside during the threatening weather. While looking down at her feet as she hurriedly walked down the wet street, she pushed away a strand of hair from her face.

Hair slicked down to her head, wet clothes plastered to her body, Serena's figure was outlined to the best advantage for anyone peering out the window at the lone figure. With big baby blue eyes, long dark lashes; Serena was a sight for sore eyes.

Unaware of the rare beauty she possessed, Serena was an insecure and shy fruit, ready to be plucked and savored by one man and one man alone. Endymion.

Hidden in a dark and shadowed corner of the street, unbeknownst to Serena, stood the sexiest, yet coldest and deadliest man ever to walk the world. Dark black hair falling loosely over his midnight blue eyes, possessing a sensuous mouth, he was the type of man mothers warned their daughters about. Hardened by his losses, bitter to the world, Endymion wanted two things most. To possess Serenity once more, and to finally have the revenge he'd been craving for, for more than a thousand years.

And tonight, he would once again...possess Serenity.

--------------------

"Serenity," he whispered aloud, caressing the name. 'After a thousand years, I have finally found you. Before the night is over, I will have my revenge on your traitorous soul.'

Serena, startled out of her gaze on the wet ground, lifted her head in surprise. Glancing around, taking in her surroundings, she noticed no one foolish enough to be out in the rain like her.

'It must have been the wind. But I could have sworn I heard someone say my name...' Serena mused.

Fixing her eyes back onto the ground, she continued trudging down the street in the direction of her apartment.

Endymion, having seen Serenity's face clearly, when she was startled out of concentration by his whisper, had stepped further back into the shadows. In a moment of weakness, he allowed his thoughts to venture back a thousand years ago, when he would have died to give her anything she desired. His face contorted with pain and regret, before being carefully masked back to his icy and bitter appearance.

'No. I won't feel compassion for her. Remember Endymion, remember what she did to you. Remember what she did to everyone. She betrayed you. She betrayed everyone. Don't be fooled once more by her act,' Endymion berated himself.

With this in mind, Endymion pushed himself off against the wall he had been leaning against. With unnaturally silent movements, he stepped into the street in the direct path Serenity would soon be walking into. 'It's time to pay for your betrayal Serenity...'

As if the Gods knew what was about to happen, the sky lighted up and the clouds rumbled with a violent burst of thunder.

Startled by the fierce noises, Serena gave a little jump. Involuntarily, her eyes lifted up and at once were lost in the deepest sea blue eyes she had ever seen. A foot away was one of the sexiest men she had ever laid eyes on.

His hard, dark face was like a thunderhead, his blue eyes blazing under his jutting brow. Tall, dark, blatantly masculine, he towered over the small, nervous woman before him.

"O...oh, I... excuse me. I didn't see you," stammered a panicky Serena, diverting her eyes.

She waited for the gorgeous stranger to walk by. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to move, Serena hesitantly lifted her eyes back to his face.

'Why doesn't he leave? His eyes...they're so cold. He looks dangerous...' Serena thought.

She almost gave another frightened jump when Endymion suddenly acknowledged, "Serenity."

Serena almost sagged with relief when she realized this mysterious stranger must have mistaken her for someone else. "Serenity? I'm sorry sir, you have the wrong woman," Serena said.

"If you'll excuse me now...," Serena sidestepped the stranger, and quickly started down the street faster than before.

One or two steps later, she felt strong fingers grab hold of her arm and jerk her backwards.

"Where do you think you're going Serenity," whispered a cold Endymion.

"Pl...please let me go! I've already said that I wasn't Serenity," gasped a bewildered and frightened Serena. "My name's Serena Tsukino! It may sound like Serenity, but we're not the same person." With that said, Serena yanked her arm from Endymion's grip and instead of walking away from him this time, she ran as if a pack of dogs were nipping at her heels.

As Endymion watched Serenity rush away, his lips curled in a cold and cruel smile.

Turning a corner, Serena finally stopped to catch her breath. Bending down with her hands on her knees, she gasped for breath. 'What just happened,' she wondered, 'he looked as if he really believed I was Serenity. What an odd name. That man, he was so cold, so frozen through, when he looked at me. It was discomforting.'

"Serenity."

"AHH!" Serena screamed. "H...how did you...that's not possible! Where did you come out from? Never mind, don't answer that, because I'm leaving. If...if you follow me again sir, I'll call the police on you-ahhh-- ---."

Giving her no chance to finish, Endymion jerked her towards him. Plastering her soaked body onto his, he could feel every soft curve of her body. Her breasts were painfully crushed against his hard chest. He almost groaned with the memory of her willing body so long ago. Tightening his hold on her, he shifted and slightly thrust his hips against her in recollection of the past. 'So sweet' he thought almost groaning.

Serena gave a frightened gasp as she felt his solid hard body against her. No sooner did she finish gasping, the stranger's hands left her back. One grabbing hold of her hair and twisting hard that her face was angled towards him, the other going south grabbing her soft behind.

Using the hand that was on her bottom, he closed the distance between them. Serena felt with stark horror his hardening arousal, as he rubbed and thrust intimately against her. Wet barriers of clothes could not hide his fierce arousal.

Even through the terror and panic, she couldn't help but feel pleasure behind this heated display of passion. 'This feels so right, yet so wrong.'

When Serena came to, she tried to push out of his embrace, with no success. He was too strong.

"Pl...please let me go! Don't get near me, don't touch me! I'm not who you think I am!" she yelled nervously.

"Oh I know you don't think you're Serenity Serena, but soon enough you'll remember," Endymion caressed into her ear. With that said, he used his other hand that was in her hair, and captured her lips with his in a violent thrust. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, when she gasped aloud, he ravished her mouth with all his might. Putting into his kiss, all the pain, ache, and bitterness he'd experienced through the lonely years.

Frightened and dazed by his passion, Serena did the only thing a woman could do in her position. She fainted dead away into his embrace.

Endymion gave a cold and icy smirk, as he lifted the unconscious Serena into his arms. Out of nowhere, a luxurious dark colored Jaguar pulled up to the side of the street. A man with pure white hair opened the door, as Endymion carried his treasure into the waiting car.

------------------

The rain slowed to a gentle and lulling rhythm of tapping against the car window. Beading into droplets, they were swiped away by the window wipers. Thunder and lightning ceased its attack, but the clouds were still as dark and ominous as it had been earlier.

Not one word had been said between master and friend. Each was lost in his own thoughts of the past, roused up by the sight of Serenity. Ever since Malachite had located her, the last week had been full of strain and pain for the two men. The others had noticed a strange and nervous tension between the two, but had respectfully declined to ask them about it. Time would tell why these two were acting strangely and secretive.

------------------

Flashback

Closing the doors behind him, he approached the somber lone figure standing by the window, looking out at the garden beyond. The night before, there had been a vicious storm, leaving behind strong winds. Leaves and rose petals were scattered around the garden, some lifting with the wind before settling back onto the ground.

Without turning, Endymion asked, "How can I help you Malachite?" Sipping his cup of coffee, he waited for a response.

Malachite stared at Endymion's back silently, not sure of how to approach his long time friend.

Hearing the silent hesitation, Endymion turned. "Well?"

"Endymion..." Malachite trailed off. Getting a grip of himself, he bluntly stated, "I've found her."

For a split second, confusion occupied Endymion's eyes, before being replaced by pain and anger, upon registering what Malachite meant. Lean hands contracted slowly around the cup until it shattered under the pressure and coffee went in several directions.

End of flashback

------------------------

Never taking his eyes off the slick road, Malachite asked, "I trust it went well Endy" breaking the silence.

"As well as I could have hoped for Malachite."

The two resumed their silence.

Endymion glanced down at Serenity, who was snuggled onto his lap, head burrowed toward his throat, gently inhaling and exhaling. Still unconscious to the world, Endymion took the opportunity to really study her face.

Even in deep sleep, she found no peace. A frown creased her forehead. Lines of tension, sadness, and exhaustion, were written all over her face. 'Ah Serenity, what has happened to that bright, exuberant child you used to be? Even with your betrayal at hand, you are still as beautiful as you were the first day I met you...'

----------------------

Flashback

Hooves were thunderously pounding on the dusty, dirty, cracked road leading to a small quaint, yet visibly worn, cottage. The noise sent all the furry animals burrowing back into their homes. Birds scattered all over from the tall trees surrounding the road.

"Endymion, we cannot stop here," Jaedite yelled over the noise. "We don't know who owns this land! It could be a trap!"

"We need to stop and let the horses rest. They're worn down to their bones. The men and especially the women need to get some water and food. We have to stop Jaedite." Endymion commanded forcefully, ending the argument.

Thinking about his own Rei, tired from the days ride, Jaedite silently agreed.

The men tied the horses to nearby branches and grouped together at the small clearing directly in front of the cottage, waiting the orders of leader.

Malachite spoke first, "The cottage doesn't look occupied. See how no smoke comes from the chimney? And how the curtains are secured over the window, even in this time of day?"

"If it's abandoned, we can rest here for tonight. If the occupants still live inside, we will see if they will allow us some food and water, and permission to tent out on their land."

With this stated to all the men and women, Endymion, followed by Malachite and Jaedite sauntered up to the door. Upon closer inspection, they noted how the lock had long been broken. Knocking on the paint chipped door, it swung openly with no hesitation.

Endymion moved to go ahead, but stopped suddenly at the instinctive sense of danger. Malachite and Jaedite too felt something wrong with the situation at hand.

Raising one hand to silence the others, Endymion gripped his sword in preparation, and took a step into the cottage. Glancing around, he noted that the cottage was indeed occupied. Over a burnt out fire, was a pot of soup still cooling from the heat. On the table, in the middle of the sparse but somehow cozy cottage, lay a few loafs of freshly baked bread.

Before Endymion had the chance to signal Malachite and Jaedite to enter, he caught sight of a bright glint of sharp metal headed straight at him. Though too well trained in the acts of war to be surprised by this violent sign of an attack, the cottage was far too dim because of the covered windows.

Endymion could only raise his arm to get the most damage of the dagger, gritting his teeth as it slashed through skin and tissue. Never wasting a precious second, he dropped his sword so that he could use his arms freely. Capturing the wrist holding the dagger, he twisted it viciously till it loosened and dropped to the floor.

Giving a gasp of pain at the horrible wrench of his arm, the assailant, not deterred, struck out with his fist in rage. Endymion easily deflected it, giving him an opening to elbow the attacker's gut. Losing wind, the attacker was visibly weakened. Endymion shoved the assailant across the room, where he promptly fell against the stomach high table.

Knowing he had won the battle, Endymion crossed the room, twisted an arm of the assailant behind the assailant's back, and marched out the door so he could properly see and punish the offender at hand.

What should have alerted Endymion that something was terribly wrong with the situation were the gasps from the women when he emerged from the cottage with the attacker. Or that his men had a shocked look upon their faces.

But Endymion was seeing red from the rage of being unwarrantedly attacked and cut, when not two days ago he walked away from a battle unscathed by any enemy soldier.

The men and women cleared a path for him, leaving a wide circle between them and Endymion and his attacker. Throwing the surprisingly light man down and forward into the clearing, the man fell with an unceremonious thud, dust lifting up before drifting back down to the earth.

-----------------

At that moment, Endymion happened to see his sister, Rei, standing with the other women. He saw her blanch and visible draw in a gulp of air. Frowning, he followed her gaze, and all the gazes of the other overwrought women, towards the attacker...

-----------------

At that moment, Endymion happened to see his sister, Rei, standing with the other women. He saw her blanch and visible draw in a gulp of air. Frowning, he followed her gaze, and all the gazes of the other overwrought women, towards the attacker...

What he saw first, surprised him the most. Pools of golden blonde hair fell down her back, with a few untamed strands covering her face. 'How the hell didn't I see all that hair in the first place?'

What he saw next, held his heart in a tight grip. Her eyes were the purest shade of blue, with a crystal like appearance from the unshed tears gathering within. Even in pain and fear, her blustered glare could fall a lesser man. 'Brave,' he praised silently.

Endymion took in her entire appearance. Possessing this wondrous hair and amazing eyes, was a woman child of 20. Dressed in a clean, but worn, dress, she was neither too thin nor too plump. Her skin was pale and fair, but signs of bruising were slowly appearing on the side of her face, where he must have struck her during their struggle. From her sprawled position on the dirt ground, she seemed small. 'I bet she'd barely reach my chin,' he mused.

Endymion returned his gaze to her eyes. He was reminded of his faults upon seeing again her tearful glare and the glares of the other women. He silently groaned at his mistake. 'How could I have not known? The attacker was no match for me inside the cottage because he was a...she.' Endymion felt worse than a heel.

He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous at approaching this beautiful girl. "Miss," he began, as he reached for her arm in an attempt at rectifying the situation.

No sooner had his fingers touched her skin that she yanked back her arm and using her hands scampered further away. "D...don't touch me," she whispered, trying to sound brave.

At the sound of her voice, Endymion drew in a deep breath. Even her voice was lovely, with its soft sweetness. 'Endymion, what is wrong with you,' he admonished himself. 'Get a grip on yourself. You've had your fill of women in your life, remember? What makes you think this was could be different?'

But she was! He could fill it in the depths of his soul. This was the one! The one he'd wished for. The one who would fill his lonely heart. The one who would finally care for him, watch over him...love him...

Endymion cautiously crouched down next to her. Slowly raising his hand, trying not to frighten her away again, he gently used his thumb to brush a tear, which had escaped from her eyes, away. Pleased that she did not flinch away from his touch, he looked into her eyes and was lost.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one was moving, or breathing. Each taking in the other.

The others in the clearing could feel something happening in the air between the two. They seemed so lost in each other.

Rei threw a startled, but pleased, glance at Jaedite, who returned her look with a loving smile and mouthed the words, 'It's about time.'

Rei glanced at the blonde girl next to her brother, and smiled, thanking whoever was responsible for giving her brother another chance at perhaps having a life with love. She had feared that Endymion would never find a woman who loved him for being himself, and not a Lord with plenty of riches.

Still not one word had passed between the two. Endymion finally broke their trance like gazes on each other. Knowing something amazing had just happened between the two of them, he gave a small smile at her. He knew she had felt it too, when she gave him a startled glance, before giving him a tentative smile of her own.

He almost yelled out his pleasure, at her smile. A smile meaning that she had forgiven him for his mistake.

Carefully and gently, so gently that it seemed like he was caring the world's most precious treasure, Endymion lifted her off the ground and secured her into his arms. She trustingly let him. Endymion stood up, carrying her, and silently started back towards the cottage.

Malachite, Jaedite, and Rei, who was carrying a bag of medicines, followed.

From her position in his arms, she looked up into his face. "What's your name?" she whispered.

Endymion looked down at her and smiled. "Endymion, little one. And yours?"

"Serenity," she softly let out.

End of Flashback

------------------------

Okay guys, I again apologize for this being a repost and a revision. Hopefully now my chapters will be much longer. You all can help me out by telling me some tips and advices about what types of direction I should take. Sunny


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

A sudden burst of thunder drew Endymion out from his thoughts of the past. Glancing out the window, he noticed how they were well out of the city now and well on their way back home.

Hating the quietness, and not wanting to delve back into his memories, Endymion broke the silence by asking, "Malachite, when is Mina due again? Is it 2 weeks now?"

From the mirror up front, Endymion could see Malachite smile at the thought of his precious wife. "Just about Endymion. The doctor said she would come on the 6th, but Mina keeps saying it'll be any day now. She doesn't quite trust the doctors of this time you know."

"Haha, 'she' you say? I have it on good authority from Mina, that it's going to be a 'he' this time," Endymion chuckled.

"What can I say? I love my girls. We can have a boy our third time around." Malachite laughed.

Glancing back at Endymion, Malachite saw Serenity shift a little before peacefully sleeping on.

"Endymion, how do you think the others will take this..." Malachite asked in a somber tone.

Endymion's faced hardened at the reminder of what was to come. "As I took it," he responded curtly.

Malachite hesitated, "Endy...what do you plan on doing to Serenity?"

"..."

Malachite closed his eyes briefly in grief. Malachite had always had a soft spot for Serenity. When he met her, he saw a sweet, kind, bubbly girl that happened to look and remind him of his own sweet Mina. A girl that seemed best suited for his friend. 'Who would have thought it could have all been a façade,' he silently mulled over.

"Malachite, don't." Endymion ordered. "You know what she did. What she did to you. What she did to me. What she did to everyone! We all suffered together for her betrayal. It was her fault...that...that...,"he left hanging, not able to say the words.

"I know," Malachite sighed, "I only wish... Why Endymion? Why did she turn her back on us? Why did she deceive us so tragically?"

Endymion could not answer. Those were the very same questions he had pondered over endlessly throughout the long years. With no answers, he only let his heart harden more and more at the thought of her. 'Soon he would find out these answers, and soon there would be hell to pay' Endymion vowed darkly.

With that thought, Malachite made a wide turn and stopped the car. In front of them, looming over the car like an ominous premonition was a big, and ancient, mansion. The architecture dated back years, but the building was as strong as ever. As if it knew it needed to stand till now, till the day its master brought vengeance back into the household.

------------

Endymion tightened his grip on Serenity as he got out of the car. Her face had settled itself against the curve of Endymion's neck. With every breath he took, he breathed in her sweet scent. He visibly shuttered, before regaining his carefully controlled, passive, posture.

Malachite opened the grand doors leading into the house, and the three of them entered warily.

Upon entering their home, and breathing in the familiar comforting scents, both Endymion and Malachite relaxed a bit. Glancing at the closed doors of the drawing room, they could hear people chatting animatedly. Heading towards that direction, Malachite and Endymion braced themselves as they walked in.

---------------

While Endymion and Malachite had been away, the household had closed themselves into the drawing room, to discuss the odd secretive tension going on between the two men. The family of friends had never kept secrets from each other before. This was what made them strong. As they had learned tragically in the past, secrets were dangerous...

"But I just don't understand," muttered Rei, "why would both Endy and Malachite go into the city to pick up a shipment? One or the other usually goes, not both!"

Jaedite replied in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Rei. We all know Endy and Malachite can both take care of themselves. If they are keeping things from us, it's probably for the best of our interests."

"For the best of our interests?" Rei yelled at her husband, who visibly cringed. "Something's going on! I can feel it! ... Mina?" she implored Malachite's wife.

Mina, with her hand rubbing her rounded tummy, as if the baby needed his own soothing, replied gently, "Rei, Mal hasn't told me a thing. It's true he has been acting oddly lately, but whenever I ask him about it, he says its nothing. That he's just worried about the baby and when she...I mean he, will be arriving." Mina, taking a sip of milk from her glass cup, chuckled slightly at the memory of their latest argument over the gender of their next child.

Lita reassured, "That's right Rei. You've seen how Malachite is with Mina."

Rei, having slightly calmed down, responded, "I guess you're right. It's probably nothing, right? I mean, Endy does have his days where he acts out of the norm..."

Mina smiled at Rei's indecision. "Right Rei. See, there's nothing to wor..." Not capable of finishing her sentence, Mina looked as if death were upon her. Slowly, her fingers lessened their grip on the glass, and it went crashing onto the ground, breaking.

Her face was deathly pale, Rei noticed alarmed. "Mina, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Mina did not reply. In fact, she wasn't even looking at them, but at something behind their backs. Rei and the others slowly followed her wild gaze, towards the door and stopped.

There, just having entered the room, were Malachite and Endymion. And in Endymion's arms, was Serenity.

Gasps of shock, outrage and pain were heard all around.

Mina, coming to, breathed out, "Sere...Serenity... Malachite? What's going on... What...how..." Suddenly, giving a little gasp, Mina fell towards the floor in a full faint. Malachite seeing Mina sway, reached her in time, preventing her from crashing onto the hard floor. "Mina! Mina! Wake up! Are you okay?"

Ami, seeing Mina fall, was startled out of her thoughts of the past. Putting a hand on Malachite's shoulder, she trembled out, "M--malachite, it's all...all right. It must have been the sh...shock! Lay her out on the sofa."

Rei looked at Serenity with a pained look. Jaedite, seeing his wife in her state of mind, slowly held her from behind. When his hands touched her waist, she flinched out of her stare. "No..." she whispered. "No...no...NOO!" she screamed uncontrollably. Turning herself into Jaedite's embrace, she started sobbing against him.

Endymion looked at his group of friends and family, in pain.

It was at that time, at the sounds of Malachite shouting, Rei yelling and crying, that Serena was jerked from her peaceful unconscious state. Confused and disoriented, she looked around, at the scene before her.

"What? Where am I?" a disoriented Serena asked. Realizing she wasn't on the ground, but in the arms of someone, she tilted her head and saw the man who had earlier kissed...er assaulted her. Giving an outraged shriek, she sputtered, "You! How dare you! Who are you! Let go of me!" Endymion promptly settled her onto the floor.

At Serenity's indignation at being held so closely and intimately by Endymion, who she obviously lacked recognition of, everyone's eyes were drawn to the sight of the two before them. Mina had to come to, and was staring closely at Serenity with blinking eyes. Rei too, had calmed down at the "who are you" question Serenity had yelled, and gave her brother a puzzled tearful questioning glance.

Mina, from her weak position on the sofa, whispered, "Serenity?"

'Who were all these people? Why do they all seem to know me? And that girl with the jet-black hair, she's glaring daggers at me! They all having accusing looks...what did I do?' a bewildered Serena thought.

"Serenity? Serenity? Why does everyone keep calling me that! My name's Serena, Serena Serena!" Serena screamed exasperated, while backing up towards a wall, arms hugging herself protectively.

"Endy, what's going on? Is she Serenity...? Why did you bring her here!" Rei yelled, while burrowing herself deeper into Jaedite's embrace.

Endymion sighed, looking at everyone. "Yes she is Serenity. Why I've brought her here is my business, and mine alone." He gave everyone a hard look that commanded everyone not to argue back. "Everyone stay here. I'll get her settled upstairs, and then I'll answer some of your questions..."

Serena stared at Endymion from her position against the wall. "Endy? Is that you're name? I'm not going anywhere with you, let alone upstairs! I want to go home!" Serena darted towards the door.

Endymion turned to look at her, his face hardening, and reached out to grab her arm as she tried to pass him by. Yanking her towards him, hard enough that she gave a little gasp of pain, he growled out, "It's Endymion, not Endy. And you're coming with me." Pulling her along, unmercifully, he left the drawing room and its occupants. "Let go of me! I don't want to go with you!" Serena yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to tug out of his hard grip. His hands tightened in response on her arms, surely leaving harsh bruises. Even though she appeared to be angry, yelling like a shrew at this handsome man that was her kidnapper, it was all an act. She was scared half to death, of what he wanted from her.

Endymion did not respond, as if not hearing her at all. Choosing to ignore her, he continued pulling her up the stairs. Making a left, and then a right, Endymion and Serena stopped at a door. Pulling a key from his pocket, Endymion opened the door and pushed Serena inside.

Closing the door behind him, he surveyed the room with Serena. It was beautiful. Obviously a lady's room, it was decorated in colors of light blue and white. Almost everything had lace on it. Curtains with lace, bed sheets rimmed with lace, the canopy had lace. It was everything Serena had dreamed of when she was cold and lonely at the orphanage. It was as if this scene was taken straight out of her very dreams! She gasped at the beauty.

Looking at Endymion, Serena knew he hated the room. He examined it with a look of disdain, hating the memories of it. It was something connected to this room. Who used to live here...?

Endymion's curt voice, made her give a little jump, startling her out of her thoughts. "This will be your room for the duration of the time that you are living here. I trust you like it?"

"It...it's very nice... But why am I here? I want to go home. I don't want to stay here! Please, please let me go?" she begged, crying softly.

The tears made his face go even harder, it was that physically possible. "You will stay here and you will not try to escape, is that understood." He demanded.

"Why me? What have I ever done to you" she pleaded. "Please tell me! What did I ever do to deserve this! Who are you to me!" she trailed off crying.

Endymion sighed. If he ever wanted his plot of revenge to go through, he needed to help first, by giving her some details. With icy cold blue eyes glaring down at her, he brusquely explained, "About a thousand years ago, you, Serenity," he paused, raising his hand to stop her from interrupting, "Yes you, Serenity, stormed your way into our lives, with you sweet innocence and kind spirit," he said with sarcasm. "We took you in. We watched over you, took care of you. We loved you," at the "love" comment, Endymion visible flinched.

He continued curtly. "But we were wrong! Deadly wrong. You weaseled your way into our lives, our hearts, playing an act of innocence. Playing us for fools! You're nothing but a greedy, selfless, bitch," he spat out, angered by the memories. "We took you in, and how did you repay us? You betrayed us! You took away so much from us! All those lives, all that pain. You betrayed us!" he repeated.

Serena stared at him through wide, tear rimmed eyes. "A thousand years? But...how? That's not possible! No one lives for a thousand years! And even if it was, I'm not Serenity! I could never do things like that! I wouldn't harm a...a fly! I'm not like that! You don't know me!" she cried out.

"Yes, it is possible. And yes, you did all that. And now, you'll pay, you'll pay for the rest of your life."

Serena cringed at his unbending tone. "What...what are you going to do to me?" she whispered, frightened.

Endymion smirked from the open doorway. "Why, haven't you figured it out Serenity? You will become my mistress. You will be at my beck and call. At day, at night, you will be my personal servant. Everything I demand, you do. Everything I order, you listen. When I tell you to do something, you'll do it. From this day forth, you are mine. Do I make myself clear?" he leered.

Endymion turned his back at her, and started to leave the room, when he heard her cry out, "But why? Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this. I've never...never done anything to hurt anyone before. I've never hurt anyone!"

Without turning to look at her, he responded in a deadly tone, "maybe not in this lifetime." With that said, he walked out, closed the door, and locked it.

------------------------------

Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. It's hard to find time to write for pleasure, instead of writing for school. But anyways, here's my update! Thanks for being patient! BTW, it's rated R. Just a warning.

----------------

Hearing the lock snap into place, Serena was startled out of her confused daze. Running to the door, she yanked and pulled at the knob. Finding it impossible to budge, she resorted to banging on the door and pleading.

"Please! Somebody help me! Let me out! Let me out! I want to go home!" She collapsed against the door and slid onto the floor.

"It wasn't me…" she whispered dejectedly. "I'm not Serenity. I'm Serena... I'm not a bad person…I'm not…" she murmured as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

-------------------

Just outside the door, Endymion gave a heavy sigh as he thought about facing the others and their questions.

Entering the drawing room, he was immediately bombarded with questions and concerns.

"Well Endy!" Rei uncontrollably yelled. "Is she really Serenity? If she is, why would you bring her back here?"

Jaedite turned toward his wife and pleaded, "calm down Rei. Let Endymion—"

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!" Rei interrupted. "How can I calm down when the woman who's responsible for…for…when she's in my house under my roof?"

Across the room next to the sofa that lay his pale and very pregnant wife, Malachite was gently stroking Mina's large tummy as both stared questioningly at Endymion.

Endymion called out, "Everybody listen now and listen carefully. The woman upstairs is indeed Serenity. He raised his hand to signal for no interruptions and continued, "I've brought her here tonight to stay with us. The reasons are mine and mien alone, and I expect no interferences from you all. I will tell you this though…a thousand years ago I swore I'd get revenge for you Rei, for me, for all of us. Now it's time. It's going to happen. I'm going to trust in you my friends to trust in me and what I have planned to do to…her," Endymion spat out the last word in such revulsion that even Rei gave a little shudder of fright at the unknown future.

"I understand Endy" Rei quietly and somberly replied with bright tears in her eyes.

Endy walked up to Rei and lowered his head, "I love you Rei. I'll always be there for you. I know this is tough for you, but you need to trust in."

Rei looked up at her older brother and said, "I do trust you. And I love you too Endy" she proceeded to give him a hug.

Moments later, with Malachite assisting a pale Mina up to their bedroom and Rei out seeking Lita in the kitchen, Jaedite approached Endymion "Endy, tell me what you have planned."

Endymion stared into Jaedite's eyes and stated calmly and coldly, "I intend to break her" and proceeded out the door, leaving Jaedite wide eyed at the implications.

-----------------

Meanwhile, as Endymion was explaining away to his family downstairs, Serena had dejectedly and miserably crawled towards the large bed.

Collapsing on the pristine white sheets, she started up at the canopy cover with a dazed expression. 'How can this be happening to me?' she wondered. 'I've never ever done anything bad to anyone. Not even to Mr. Strom. I never even reported him all those times when he harassed me and tried to...tried too…' Serena took in a large shuddering breath.

'All my life I've suffered and suffered. First the orphanage, then Mr. Strom, work, money problems…, why can't anything every change? Don't I deserve a break God!' she implored. I've always appreciated what little I had, but…but it's so unfair,' she sniffed, closing her eyes at the rush of tears she could feel coming. "All I ever wanted tow as to be loved…" she whispered as sleep slowly took her away to the land of dreams, hopes, and occasionally nightmares.

---------------

As the sun was slowly emerging from the East side of the trees, baby birds could be heard chirping for their mothers' and their breakfasts. Roses and flowers alike began to open their petals welcoming the rays of the new day.

Serena, deeply burrowed in a mound of blankets, was oblivious to it all, for she was lost in her favorite dream. A dream of a romantic prince charming come to save her from the wicked dragon, who so happened to resemble the fat and pudgy Mr. Strom.

_----------------Dream_

_Serena fearfully and trembling backed away step by step, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. She could taste the salt of the ocean in the air. Hundreds and hundreds of feet behind and below her, white waves crashed along the side of the mountain. Protruding from the waters were dangerous looking rocks, spear like in appearance. _

_"Stay away from me you monster! Don't get any closer!" Serena, with fake bravado, shouted at the monstrous beast. Inwardly she was praying, "Somebody please save me!"_

_------------------_

Growing up in the orphanage, with no friends or family, Serena had often enjoyed day dreaming. To ease the loneliness surrounding her heart, she would often make up wondrous stories where she'd be rescued by a hero come to take her away from all the miseries in her life. Unbeknownst to her, today's morning dream would not be one of her usual ones…

----------------

_Coming from far in the distance, Serena could hear a type of clapping and stamping. Straining her eyes to see, she realized it was a man. A man on a horse, galloping his way towards her and the beast. In her heart she knew it was him. The man who would love her for all eternity. _

_Closer and closer he rode, until Serena could discern every feature of his heavenly face. Black blue hair as dark as midnight adorned his head. Eyes that were piercing it seems like they could see into her very soul. His mouth, so sensuous that it would rival those of the most handsomest gods. His jaw and structure, so strong and bold, Serena could tell it reflected his physical strength too._

_The knight jumped off the ground and shouted, "Fear not. I have come to rescue you and take you away from this place. You will be my lady love, my wife, and I will always be there for you." With that said, the knight picked up his sword and challenged the beast. _

_Serena watched from the side, hands to her heart, aching of fear for the man. He is so strong, so brave, she thought as she watched the knight attack and vanquish the beast._

_The task done, he approached her slowly, his eyes capturing hers. Standing right in front of her, he slowly grabbed her hips to bring her closer to him. "A kiss" he requested. "A kiss from this beautiful lady is what I seek," as he lowered his head towards hers. His mouth gently breathed across her lips, like the softness of a rose petal. With one hand on her hip, he pulled her bodily up against him. The other hand, slowly pressed behind her head, helped deepen their kiss. The knight gently coaxed her into opening her mouth a little for him. With a helpless moan, she allowed him to thrust his tongue into her mouth. His tongue lovingly lapped against hers, in a form of love. Thrusting into her mouth, his hips began to imitate his actions against her own. Moaning, Serena allowed him to drag her onto the moss covered cliffs where he continued to ravage her. The knight, covering her body, slowly pinned her arms above her head, and proceeded to mate with her tongue. With his clothed body moving against her own, Serena ripped her lips away from his and started tossing her head side to side from the thrusting movements he was ministering to her lower body. With eyes closed, moaning aloud, she allowed the knight to separate her legs a little for better access. The knight, gripping her wrists above her head, lowered his head toward her neck and began suckling at the revealed skin from her shirt, while deliciously rubbing against her. Lost in passion, Serena did not realize that the grip on her wrists was not only getting even more and more painful, but that the knight had removed one hand and had lowered his pants. Moaning aloud, Serena panted out loud in a storm of passion. The knight, slowly raised Serena's skirt and allowed his hand to travel and explore her area of sacredness. With deft fingers, the knight leisurely rubbed against her, and groaned aloud at his findings. Hearing his groan, Serena was shaken out of her fervor and the cloud of haziness that is often experienced in passion, was cleared away. _

_Finding her arms relentlessly and bruisingly imprisoned above her, with stark horror she looked down to find her knight in a most dangerous position. Struggling to free herself, the knight took his mouth away from her reddened breasts and lifted his head to gaze down at her. Serena caught her breath, for staring down at her was not her knight indeed. The dark blue hair was instead replaced by one so white the sky would envy. Piercing sea blue eyes were instead filled with icy blue. The sensuous lips of her knight were replaced by lips so cold and cruel, the smirking features made her heart bleed. _

_"Noo!" she screamed and struggled wildly, but in vain.'Who is he?' her mind shouted.'Oh God somebody help me!'_

_The knight pinned her down with his body. "You're too late" he whispered against her ear. "You're mine now" he breathed out. Grabbing her delicate hips in his merciless hands, relishing in her wide eyed look of horror, he jerked her toward him as he thrust down in a stab of pain and torture._

_"Noooo!" she bawled out to the heavens above. But it was too late. The deed was done. _

_-------------------_

Yikes. I have a pretty good idea where my fic's storyline is going. But please give me some of your tips and advice in your reviews. I'd greatly appreciate any help! Thanks!

Sunny


End file.
